Seal of Approval
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: Future FIC; Luke and Lorelai both have important things they need to get off their chests Dirty! NO, seriously, a short future fic in a post Raincoats and Recipies world. LL pairing (why bother with anyone else.) please RR.
1. You Go First

**

* * *

Seal of Approval**

By gilmoregirl1979

* * *

**Pairing:** L/L (of course) 

**Rating: **PG-13

** Hi! this is your friendly Disclaimer:** I own nothing! (cept my charming personality) I just borrow from the POWERS THAT BE at THE WB, I play with the puppets, and then I put them back neatly in their original boxes. But I would like to own a tape of Scott Patterson reading the phone book to me(Anderson, Andrew; 555-5555...). I love his voice soooooooooo.

**Summary:** Future FIC; Luke and Lorelai both have important things they need to get off their chests Dirty !! no seriously, a short future fic in a post Raincoats and Recipies world. L/L pairing (why bother with anyone else.) please R/R.

**BETA:** I am BETA-less (not exactly sure what a BETA is) so...

WANTED on good hearted BETA, to forgive imperfection, in the Stories I WRITE!!!

**Amy Sherman Palladino,** if you like you may use this scene, as long as you let me be in the Eppy, like girl #25 walking in the background..... or something. the maid!! I'll be the maid that weeks eppy, how's that,....

**A/N:** okay, this is a scene that has been rattling around in my head, and it's sort of a suggestion/ hypothesis of how the whole L/L thing may go, down the line. I think it's cute, please let me know what you think, and just a heads, I have trouble writing Richard and Emily, so if they suck, I'm sorry.which is why you need to R/R, There are references to other fanficts I've written(not yet posted. Which I will post as soon as possible. I thought this story was unique in a sea of post Raincoats....(don't worry I'm still working on my version.)

**A/N2:** The given circumstatnces: here are a few notes for this story to make sense.

-Luke and Lorelai have been dating for over a year. Sort of late fall 2005

-In another one of my stories I wrote a scene where Lorelai told Emily about Luke and their new reletionship. Lorelai and Emily are both trying to be a normal mother daughter.

-For this story, Richard and Emily are working on their problems, still married, but more like dating again. Little hostilitiy about being under appreicated, this part of the story is crap, and why I have trouble with them.

**R/R:** YES PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,

**"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

Now I will shut my trap.

* * *

**Chapter 1: You Go First**

Luke and Lorelai were walking alone late at night toward the town square. This autumn evening was so perfect. Luke had made a wonderful meal, they saw a movie, (although, Lorelai couldn't tell you what movie they saw, she wasn't quite mentally present) and it was late enough at night they wouldn't have to worry about Stars Hollow Gossip Spies.

The thing weighing on Lorelai's mind was just bursting to get out. And she felt guilty, for not being in the romantic mind set Luke had been creating all evening, but she was terrified by what she had to say, and how he would take it. Luke seemed in an unusual good mood, she'd hate to upset him and the evening.

Luke could tell something was bothering Lorelai. She hadn't really eaten her usual "pig out" amount of food, and hardly cracked a joke during the movie, she was obviously distracted. Luke thought "_Maybe I should wait? she's not really focused tonight_," but the evening has gone according to plan. That's right, Luke Danes, took the time to plan a romantic evening for Lorelai. "_the things she makes me do_" , He even checked the weather forcast to make sure it wouldn't be too cold to spend some time at the Gazebo. They haven't run into anyone they knew tonight, everyone in Stars Hollow would be in bed by now. As they walked through the errie quiet of town, Luke leading Lorelai to the gazebo for the climax of the evening. He decided to test the waters, maybe see what kind of mood she was in, and see if she might be up for some good news. "_well I hope it's good news_?"he thought.

"Lorelai, are you okay? You seem a million miles away?"

"_Oh God! He's on to me! This is IT, I have to do it now. It's now or never_!" she thought, "Luke, I have something to tell you", as they climbed the steps of the Gazebo and she tried to put some space between them, but Luke took her in his arms, a strange contented smile on his face. "_God, I love it when he smiles, I'd hate to take that away."_ Once settled in the embrace in the center of the structure; Luke offered, "that's funny, I have something to say too."

"Really?..." _Crap_. "do you want to go first?" "

No, no, ladies first" he was still smiling and trying to play it cool.

"Luke, this is really big." Her nerves were starting to get to her, they had never talk about THIS before.

"And what would that be?" he teasing her flare for dramatics.

"Luke, I'm serious this is really important."

"Ok, ok" he couldn't help his good mood, he was out in the moonlight, with a beautiful woman, the love of his life and he had a something he's wanted to say for years on the very tip of his tongue.

"Alright", Lorelai too a deep breath "I need you to sit down."

"Why," starting to get annoyed, "_Typical Lorelai!"_ he thought to himself

"Cause it's really big, and you'll probably go into shock, and I want you closer to the ground, so the fall won't be as bad. Now Sit!"

Giving in, _**Again**_, he took a seat on a bench. And his grins grows, it was the same bench they "shared" her terrible picnic lunch, _Two stale poptarts and a Slim Jim_, after the bid on a basket fundraiser, until he went and got them some edible food. He shifted his attention back to her as she sat next to him, very unsettled, and very anxious.

"Ok, I'm sitting, you're sitting, now tell me what's this all about."

Lorelai drew a another deep breath. Now was not the time to go off on some random pointless tangent and she just had to say it.

"I think I Maybe Pregnant." She winced in anticipation of his reaction.

Luke froze, stunned, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, and finally he stuttered "uuuuuuhh ... what... was that?"

Lorelai sighed again, and slowly clarified "I think ... I'm pregnant"

Absently, Luke nodded his head, "that's... what I thought... you said..." he remained still "ummmm...Are you... kidding me?......I mean ...are you... sure?"

"Well, the last time the strip went pink I got Rory sooo..... I have to assume...."

Luke stammered in disbeleif, "pregant?... you're pregant Now! You ...me.... HAVING..." he seemd to finally wrap his brain around the concept "...Having a baby?"

She was afraid. "yes?" this didn't look good.

Luke jumped up and studdered again, "OH MY GOD, Lorelai,... THIS... IS GREAT!! ", he shouted, his voice echoed in the square and he stood her up and kissed her. As they pulled apart, she wanted to be sure this was real; "What?... really?" the weight was lifting from Lorelai.

"Yeah, ... oh my God I'm gonna be a dad," running a hand through his hair, he just seemed to realize "I... am gonna be a dad...you and me are gonna have a baby." Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai, and she was surprised, pleased but surprised how excited he was, let alone how well he was taking it . He kissed her again, there in the middle of the town, showing public affection (granted in the dead of night, but you take what you can get.), Luke seemed overjoyed. He pulled away and just looked at Lorelai with this adorable, attentive grin. "are you okay? Did I hug you too hard?"

His concern was heart warming " Luke I'm fine, I'm not that fragile yet,...so...so you're happy, about this?" Lorelai still feeling the need to be sure...

"yeah you might say that?" Luke dead-paned and he took a deep breath, and the smile widened. He brushed his knucles against her cheek, "hey," he said.

Lorelai replied "hey?", relieved by his positive reaction.

And Luke continued with an " I love you, ... Mommy"

"_I'm gonna be a mom again_" she thought, and she laughed, "I Love you, ... Daddy," She mimmicked and hugged her fella. They embraced for a long time, as he rubbed her back just to savor the moment. And she remembered Luke was going to tell her something. "hey, what were you gonna say?"

Pulling away, hand through his hair again, Luke turned evasive, "Wow, that's right, man, ... I mean this" gesturing to her belly "...is huge,... I don't mean huge,... not yet any way, not that you will be... and now my thing....WOW well, it seems ... well I don't know How to say it now.... I mean it's seems silly yet... perfect somehow."

She loved it when he got flustered, and nervous, and started to babble nonsense.

"Luke come on, I didn't mean to steal your thunder, please come on. Is it important?"

"Yeah," he nodded, _Damn_, why did the baby news make him more nervous? This was the moment he had planned and he now felt so unprepared.

"Is it a surprise?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "_man it's 35 degrees out an I'm sweating_." He thought.

"am I gonna like it?"

Drawing in a deep breath, "God, I hope so" and a tender look entered his eyes.

"Okay then please, tell me."

"Alright, ... Now it's your turn to sit down."

"Alright", she had an expectant smile, not sure what he was going to do, and just happy that her turn was now over. He just paced in the gazebo back and forth, as if reworking what he was going to say in light of Lorelai's news. Just as the pacing was getting old, and Lorelai getting a little annoyed, Luke sat down next to Lorelai. "Lorelai, you know I love you, right??"

"I remember hearing something to that effect."

He then looked straight ahead, "And now..." he grinned again " now we're gonna have a baby." joyful disbeleif still in his voice. "It seems like everything is falling into place. " he paused again, he couldn't sit still and couldn't seem to make eye contact, And his eyes finally settled on his feet. "you know, when Nicole and I ... got married,.... That was a huge mistake, I mean, it wasn't even romantic, it was so causal and .... It wasn't special." he finally turned to meet her gaze. "with you I want everything to be special, everything to be magical like you've always believe things to be. I want to make you Happy."

"Luke, I don't need magic, I've got you. And I'm am Happy, Everything you do for me and Rory is incredible. You go out of your way to make us feel special."

"I just want ...." He searched for words, none seemed to fit. "Geez, I'm no good at this."

"Luke, you are doing fine." Lorelai urged in a comforting tone. "Come on, just keep talking and it will evenutally come out." Now the suspense of his annoucement was killing her. _For a man who doesn't open up much, he is sure long wined tonight._ Luke smiled at her as he took her hand, she always knew just what to say to make him feel better. And he continued "Lorelai, you make me want to do things for you. you know how, for years, I've always come over to your house fixing stuff and helping out where I can."

"yes, I seem to recall you and 'Bert' being over quite often" she smiled with fond memories.

"and You remember when you opened the inn..."

"an inn that you invested in..."

"yeah,...and I bought you the flowers, "

"Yes, they were beautiful. And their have been many a bouqeuts since then..."

"yeah, " he seemed a little embarassed. "you're the only one that I felt compelled to do that for.... I mean buying flowers it's so simple, such a small gesture, right, and but then I think of all things you've compelled me to do through the these years ...and now... I am compelled again and I finally have the courage to do this....." Luke seemed to pull something from his pocket. Before Lorelai could say or do anything Luke was on one knee, holding a beautiful ring. "Lorelai, will you marry me?"

It was her turn to be stunned, Lorelai was not expecting this, of all things. "_Is this reaction to the Baby, or is this what he ahd been planning all along? he had the ring on him.... he was going to to this before he knew about the baby, OH MY GOD_." To hear Luke say those words seemed abnormal, yet a no brainer at the same time. and Lorelai recalled previous proposals from Christopher and Max. She didn't know the right answer for those, but she knew the right answer today. Third time's a charm, I guess.

"Yes!" she said smiling and crying at the same time. And they both stood and kissed, in the gazebo, only the stars as their witnesses. When they pulled away from the kiss, Luke slipped the ring on her finger. And what a sight on Lorelai's left hand. It was a stunning, vintage ring. And they sat back down on the bench, Lorelai admired her ring wiping the tears of joy away. She teased "I thought you hated malls?" and with his arm around her Luke quipped back " I do, I found this in a cracker Jack box." And Lorelai smiled "then I love it all the more." And her newly adorned hand led him into another kiss. They enjoyed the moment. The quiet town, the cool night air, the falling snow.

"_Falling Snow?"_ Lorelai observed in her mind and she perked up on the bench. "

What is it?" Luke asked.

"Snow." Lorelai said in awe.

"_That wasn't in the weather report_?' he thought, and Luke looked around, "yeah, how bout that, the first snow of the ...." he trailed off, as he remebered the signifigance of 'Snow' in reference to Lorelai. And he looked at her as she beamed like a child on christmas. This was her mythical "fairy godmother's " present every year. Some of the best moments of Lorelai's life happened when it snowed. Her best birthday, Rory's first steps and last year, the first time Lorelai and Luke made love, just to name a few.

Lorelai turned to Luke with the same awe and wonder as she gave the snow "How did you do this?" Luke, only wishing he could take credit for the uforseen weather patterns, ever thankful for it's cameo into his plan, offered his fiancee his hand, "you want to enjoy your present with me?" She was already enjoying the magical turn the night had taken, and she said "yes please". They made their way down the Gazebo steps and out into the night. Luke's arm around her shoulder, and Lorelai's arms around his waist enjoying the sigh of the snow as it descended in the Hollow.

As they walked back to Lorelai's house, Luke stopped short and realized "we have to tell Rory..." Lorelai was confused, "what?" ; The baby, the proposal, and the snow had almost made Lorelai forget Rory was home visiting; she just HAD to tell her daughter the developments of the evening, and she watched as Luke began a nervous rant, "about US, you and me," he darted his eyes for eavesdroppers (mostly out of habit), and he hushed his voice "and the baby." Lorelai melted at his concern. And his rant continued, "I mean, is she going to be okay with all this? This is a lot to digest all at once." Lorelai put a hand on his cheek. "Luke? Everything will be fine...Do you want to tell her now?" and he considered that option "Yes and no" was his only response. Lorelai soothed, "Come on walk me home, we'll make a game plan on the way."

"Which should we tell her first?" Luke was very unsure. "I'd say the engagement, then about you-know-who after I go to the doctor." Absently patting her stomach, "but, Rory will be satisfied with the details; the gazebo, the snow, how this..." wiggling her engament ring "... happened."

"But you-know-who is apart of how THAT happened?" Luke offered.

"You're right,... oh hell, we'll tell her everything, she's good with secrets."

"do you think she'll be okay with it. I mean, us,...getting married? US sprining an instant sibling on her?" Lorelai could tell Luke didn't want to disturb the family Lorelai and Rory had for so long. But now their family was now growing in more ways then one, and Lorelai was really happy about all of this. Luke was right, all the pieces had fallen into place perfectly. The Whole Package. "it will be fine, Luke, She loves you, you are already like part of the family, ...trust me." And Lorelai made another discovery and had to freak out on her own terms. "OH God we have to tell MY parents. Oh God I did it so badly last time with Max. My mother is going to be furious. Oh God, and my father, he's going to hate you, he might kill you..."

"Thanks" "

You don't know my dad, he's very protective, he won't let me go.. he loves me...he's ashamed of me. I never know where I stand..."

"Lorelai, I've been to Friday Dinners before, they know me, it will be fine. I'll make you a deal I'll handle your parents with the engagement, if you handle Rory."

"But you don't really know my parents. You know the polite façade, I mean you know enough not to get trapped in an elevator with them but other than that....!!!"

"Please ... let me try."

"Oh God they are goning to freak out about ..... " changing to a whisper "the baby. I did that badly the last time too."

"Lorelai, calm down, ok. One step at a time. tell you what, we tell Rory, and you give me back the ring...," she drew her left hand away from him, and made a pouty face "... just for a day or so, and I'll handle your parents."

"Luke, I can't let you talk to them alone. They'll eat you alive, I want my baby to have a father"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"and Jimmy Hoffa was just going out to dinner!"

"Please, Trust me."

She hesitated but concided "I do..." and she hugged him again.

This man truly loved her, he was going to take on the wrath of her parents all alone. He was a brave, stupid, stupid man, a man madly in love with her.

"Ring Please"

"Let me show, Rory at least!"

As they continued to her house, Luke decided to lighten the topic.

"Now that you're pregnant, we're gonna have to talk about your diet?"

* * *

**TBC **

**R/R on anything you like (except on Connie Chung's original face, can't help you there), my titles, my writing, my take on characters.(please on my take on the of the CHARACTERS!!!) Help me improve!!! **

**I Thank You!!!**


	2. False Positive

**Seal of Approval**

By gilmoregirl1979

* * *

**Pairing:** L/L (of course) 

**Rating:** PG-13

**Hi! this is your friendly Disclaimer:** I own nothing! (cept my charming personality) I just borrow from the POWERS THAT BE at THE WB, I play with the puppets, and then I put them back neatly in their original boxes. But I would like to own a tape of Scott Patterson reading the phone book to me(Anderson, Andrew; 555-5555...). I love his voice soooooooooo.

**Summary:** Future FIC; Luke and Lorelai both have important things they need to get off their chests Dirty !! no seriously, a short future fic in a post Raincoats and Recipies world. L/L pairing (why bother with anyone else.) please R/R.

**BETA:** I am BETA-less (not exactly sure what a BETA is) so...

WANTED on good hearted BETA, to forgive imperfection, in the Stories I WRITE!!!

**Amy Sherman Palladino:** if you like you may use this scene, as long as you let me be in the Eppy, like girl #25 walking in the background..... or something. the maid I'll be the maid that weeks eppy, how's that,.... Pssst thanks for making such great characters, and letting us play with them, hehehe

A/N: Have you read chapter one yet, cause you know it will make much more sense if you didn't hope chapters.... if you have already read, then please continue!!!! (sorry)

A/N2: The given circumstatnces: here are a few notes for this story to make sense.

-Luke and Lorelai have been dating for over a year. Sort of late fall 2005

-In another one of my stories I wrote a scene where Lorelai told Emily about Luke and their new reletionship. Lorelai and Emily are both trying to be a normal mother daughter.

-For this story, Richard and Emily are working on their problems, still married, but more like dating again. Little hostilitiy about being under appreicated, this part of the story is crap, and why I have trouble with them. (darn complications)

**A/N3:** I'd like to take this opportunity to give a shout out to one of my FAVORITE FELLOW FANFICERS (hows that for alliteration) **Damnmydooah **AHEM...

**HEY!**

(feel free to shout back!!)

**R/R:** YES PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,

"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."

Now I will shut my trap.

**Back to Seal of Approval (already in progress)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: False Positive**

"NO!"

"I'm afriad so Ms. Gilmore." The doctor said looking over her chart. "false positives are rare, I'll admit. But you did the right thing to come in and see a doctor to confirm. It's nothing to worry about, you and your husband can keep trying."

"Fiancee actually" she absently corrected as her heart sank, "_Luke was so excited,"_she thought to herself; fiddling with her finger where the missing ring should be.

"oh,... excuse me" the doctor smiled. "well, are there any other concerns I can help with today?"

"no, thank you, Doctor." Lorelai was disappointed.

"Well. Have a good day Ms. Gilmore", and the doctor left her to get dressed , alone with her thoughts.

It was a strange feeling she had, her stomach felt empty and incomplete somehow. She then realized how excited she was at the thought of having another baby, especially having one with Luke. She was only scared before because she didn't know how he'd react. They never really talk about kids before,( or marrage for that matter). Now that she knew how much he wanted to be a dad, it would be even harder to tell him that he wouldn't have that title just yet.

12 hours ago, she had been elated by her growing family, and now her daydreams from the waiting room were now dashed. While waiting forever for the nurse to call her name, bored with the out of date magaazines, her mind wandered and created images of a lttle boy, a mini-me-Luke, complete with backwards ball cap , little flannel tee, baseball in one had, and mitt in the other. He was running in the front yard, wanting to play catch with his Daddy. She could just see Luke scooping up the little slugger in his arms, carrying the boy on his broad shoulders, with a just as broad smile on his face.

And Rory would be disappointed, too. She was beside herself happy when Luke and Lorelai shared their news. Rory insisted on making a name list; complete with pros and cons (with possible mocking potential, and famous historical figures who share your name), boys and girls, with meanings and origins. Lorelai could picture Rory with a little sister, a book in hand, trailing around behind her Big Yalie Sister. Rory braiding the young girls hair, as the little princess tried to sound out words with way to many sylables for a 5 year old to grasp.

Lorelai felt very sad, that "little slugger/little princess" wouldn't be there in 9 months time...

And she cried.

* * *

The magic snow of last night had melted during the day, just as the joy of her instant famliy had after her visit with the doctor. Lorelai simply sat in her jeep, outside of the diner. She couldn't bring herself to go in. Luke seemed so happy about the baby. She pictured him not as his usually grumpy self with everyone. But today, he would be kind and courteous, have polite convesations, a spring in his step, maybe even be nice to Kirk. And now she had to take that all away. Lost in her thoughts, working up the courage, she didn't notice the sun had now set. She had been sitting in the jeep for hours, ever since she got back from Hartford. She better get this over with. 

She unbuckled her seat belt, and climbed out. She entered Luke's, and found Ceasar behind the counter. Ceasar offered her a Mug out of habit. Lorelai raised her hand, "no coffee thanks, where's Luke?"

Ceasar teased, " you sick or something, no coffee for Lorelai Gilmore?"

Hours of meditating finally got to her, and Lorelai snapped "Ceasar, I'm not in the mood. I've had a very bad day and I just want to talk with Luke! Where is HE?" It came out louder that she expected. Ceasar was taken aback by her out burst, and all the diner patrons were staring at her, Miss Patty and Taylor included, their Gossip sense tingling. Ceasar tried to apologize, "sorry Lorelai, hey look, he's across the street with his truck." Lorelai turned and saw Luke getting out of his green truck, Ceasar commented "he looks pretty sharp, must have had court or something." Lorelai exited the diner to meet him, all eyes following her with great interest.

As Lorelai approached, Luke knew something was wrong even at a distance. First clue, she had no coffee in her hand; Second, was her frantic stride; and finally, as she drew closer, the look in her eyes told him something was terribly wrong. "Lorelai?" he asked concerned. He squeezed her hand in his, and brushed her cheek with his other hand. She couldn't speak, she could not find the words, and she couldn't think of a reason why Luke was in a suit. "what is it? what's wrong?" he prompted, and she nodded "Not here, ... too public" feeling the eyes of Miss Patty and Taylor watching from the diner window. Luke escorted Lorelai out of the center of town, to where none of the gossip hounds might over hear. They walked quickly down the street in slience, hand in hand. "Luke..." Lorelai finally but weakly began; but Luke stopped her, "Wait". He checked to see if the coast was clear, then he took her hand, and lead her into the woods. They came upon the lake and the old footbridge. "okay, what is it? what happened?"

Lorelai broke down "I'm not pregnant." And she started to cry freely, burying her head in his shoulder. And Luke took her in his arms, confusion flooded him, he frantically concerned asked "What? Are you okay? What the hell happened?" When Lorelai was able to form sentences again, she explained "It was a false positive. The test said I was pregnant when I wasn't, some hormone was there that wan't supposed to be. I went to the doctor and she told me I'm not going to have a baby." Lorelai searched Luke's eyes, for some reason afraid he wouldn't want to marry her now that the "little slugger" wasn't on his way. She was met with a comforting grin "not yet?" he assured her. And her tears stopped, "not Yet?" she asked perplexed by this answer.

"Sure, we have plenty of time for babies. If you want, we can always try again, I have no problem with that." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, to lighten the mood. "but for right now we can just be in love, plan a wedding, and get married. Speaking of which." He pulled her ring from his pocket, "this belongs to you." And he slipped it on it's proper home, her left hand. Confused she asked "you still want to marry me?" Luke couldn't believe she even had to ask. "Lorelai, I've been in love with you since the moment I met you. Last Night's whole build up was for me to propose. the baby news just happened to be a bonus, and besides you went first, remember." he paused to let his words sink in. "I'm not gonna let this chance go by, I'm not gonna give you up for anything in the world. I am NOT going anywhere" Lorelai wondered how did she ever hit the jackpot with Luke. She was getting married, and some day they would have their "princess and slugger". And Lorelai smiled and admired the ring again, and remembered, "hey what did you need to borrow the ring for?"

Luke exhaled heavily, remember the events of his day, not really wanting to answer that, "do you really want to know?"

"yes" she pressed, "I told you about my crappy day?" wiping the final tears.

"come here, sit down." and Luke lead her to the side of the bridge, and Lorelai sat down on the edge. Luke took off his coat and wrapped it around her; just another chivalrous gesture. The pair sat in the quiet, legs hanging down over the water. Luke stared in to the water, formulating what he was going to say. "I borrowed the ring..." another deep breath "so I could talk with your parents"

"You what?!?" Lorelai was distressed. "you talk to my parents today? my parent's know already. You don't waste time do you?"

Luke defended himself "hey you went to the doctor _**without**_ me, now will you just hear me out!"

Lorelai held her toungue, and listened. Luke turned and faced her. "The last time you got engaged, you didn't tell your parents right away, and they found out from Sookie. And this caused a whole mess of problems, right? now I've heard you describe your parents in **_great detail _**over the years, meeting your mother a few times, And knowing the type of man your dad is. So my idea was, old fashioned and ludicrous, but for you, I did it."

"What?"

"I called your Father, and I asked him if I could meet with him and your mother. And he asked why and I said due to the subject, I would prefer a face to face meeting with both of them, and I would go into greater detail. If he could spare sometime for me as soon, as possible. He agreed to meet, and I assume informed your mom to be there as well. So, I got dressed up, in this suit, and went to your parent's house."

"You went to their HOUSE?"

"Hey, still talking!"

"Sorry."Lorelai was anxious and hanging on his every word.

"Any way, It happened like this....."

* * *

**TBC **

**R/R on anything you like, my titles, my writing, my take on characters. Help me improve!!!**

** I Thank You!!!**


	3. Mother In Law, May I?

**Seal of Approval**

By gilmoregirl1979

* * *

**Pairing:** L/L (of course) 

**Rating:** PG-13

**Hi! this is your friendly Disclaimer:** I own nothing! (except some lovely handbags with DRAGONFLYs on them, thank you EBAY!!!) I just borrow from the POWERS THAT BE at THE WB, I play with the puppets, and then I put them back neatly in their original boxes. I do have the season one box set?(waiting for season 2 , when is it coming DANG IT!!!! I can't stand it, oh I'll just sit.... Much better ahhhhhhhh)

**Summary:** Future FIC; Luke and Lorelai both have important things they need to get off their chests Dirty !! no seriously, a short future fic in a post Raincoats and Recipies world. L/L pairing (why bother with anyone else.) please R/R.

**BETA:** I am BETA-less (not exactly sure what a BETA is) so...

WANTED on good hearted BETA, to forgive imperfection, in the Stories I WRITE!!!

**Amy Sherman Palladino:** if you like you may use this scene, as long as you let me be in the Eppy, like girl #25 walking in the background..... or something. the maid I'll be the maid that weeks eppy, how's that,....

**A/N:** If you read the first two chapters i wouldn't need to explain.... Go back and read, now March...or Click rather....if you already have please proceed.

**A/N2:** The given circumstatnces: here are a few notes for this story to make sense.

-Luke and Lorelai have been dating for over a year. Sort of late fall 2005

-In another one of my stories I wrote a scene where Lorelai told Emily about Luke and their new reletionship. Lorelai and Emily are both trying to be a normal mother daughter.

-For this story, Richard and Emily are working on their problems, still married, but more like dating again. Little hostilitiy about being under appreicated, this part of the story is crap, and why I have trouble with them.

**R/R:** YES PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,

**"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

I would like to thank those who have reviewed already!!! And those who haven't, this is my first Fan Fic that I've shared with the world. So, be gentle, I'm fargile.(Not really, ... hehehe. ENJOY!)

**Previously on Gilmore Girls: (I've always wanted to do that, hehe hehe)**

"You what?!?" Lorelai was distressed. "you talk to my parents today? my parent's know already. You don't waste time do you?"

Luke defended himself "hey you went to the doctor **_without_** me, now will you just hear me out!"

...

"Sorry." Lorelai was anxious and hanging on his every word.

"Anyway, It happened like this....."

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mother-In-Law, May I ...?**

Luke stood at the Gilmore's grand front door, settling his nervous stomach. He wasn't really comfortable in this suit. It wasn't really him, but this is what they would be expecting. The only thing he liked about the suit was that Lorelai had picked it out for him. Luke had seriously considered just leaving, he looked back at his truck, which seemed so out of place in this ornate courtyard. But he had to walk through that door. Luke was about to enter the Gilmore house; the place where Lorelai "grew up", that term is used very loosely. The place she ran from, the place she dreaded every Friday night, the place he now HAD to enter. There by entering a chess game, every move was crucial, everything said counted. This was real live human chess match, and he had to win. When he found the courage, he rang the door bell. He considered, "_Lorelai's dramatics are rubbing off on me."_

The door opened and Luke was met by a maid, and she invited him in. He explained to the maid "I'm here to see Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore," the maid showed Luke into the living room and went to get Mr. Gilmore. Richard entered the living room, and was confused as to why Luke needed to speak with him so urgently. He was warm and civil, but all business, and shook Luke's hand "Luke, good to see you again, forgive me I seemed to have forgotten your last name??"

"Danes, Sir, It's good to see you again,."

"Ahhh yes last time was a Friday night dinner a few months back, I believe, but I wish I knew what you were doing in my house today, Mr. Danes."

"Please, Sir, Call me Luke."

"Since it seems this isn't a business call, in that case, Richard." Pointing to himself "Emily should be here any minute. Why don't you have a seat, can I get you a drink?"

Caught off guard, thinking it was a bit early in the afternoon for alcohol, and still wanting to protect his stomach, Luke only got out "uhhh.... I'll have a club soda, please." Richard seemed to approve and fixed his guest the drink, and handed the glass to Luke. "thank you Sir." Luke kept calling Richard "Sir", he felt it was the most repectful thing to do. Luke could count on one hand the number of times he's been in Richard's company. And Luke sat down on a extravagant beige sette, Richard sat across from him in an easy chair with a scotch in his hand.

Luke offered a shaky smile and Richard continued to cut to the chase. "well Luke, what can I do for you today?" Richard almost trying to trap Luke into giving away his hand.

Luke cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. "Sir, I Have a matter I would like to discuss with you and your wife, concerning your daughter Lorelai." Richard lowered his glass suspiciously. "Oh?"

Neverously cleared his throat, again, and Luke continued, "Actually, I would like to wait for Mrs. Gilmore, if that is alright with you."

Richard calmly said "certainly," Forming his own theories, keeping a close eye on this gentleman before him, with concerns over his daughter.

Just then the front door was heard, and Emily had entered the Living room, surprised to find Luke there in such a nice ensemble, after seeing his horrid truck in the front of the house, she had expected him to be there in his uniform of denim and flannel.

She was confused and almost did not recognize him, "Luke?" Luke stood up, since a lady had entered the room, and offered a hand, "Hello, Mrs. Gilmore, it's very nice to see you again."

Emily shook his hand, still stunned to see him showered and shaved, and wearing a brand name suit. "My, my, Don't you clean up nice, I believe the last time you wore a suit was at Rory 's graduation" Richard stood also, "Emily, you remember Luke, and if I recall he was wearing a similar suit when he came to dinner a few months back." Little did Richard know it was the same exact suit, on all counts. And in a snide tone Emliy responded, " yes, yes, Richard, ...I'm surprised you even remember who he is." And Emily, made her way to the bar cart and fixed herself a before dinner drink. She and Richard decided that she would stay for dinner after this "meeting", to serve as a "date". It was ridculous to have to date your own husband. She had a bad day already and didn't need Richard's condescension. She turned to face Luke, and watched him sit back down again. "you are looking well, Luke. how's the diner?" She offered in a even tone. "It's fine, Thank you Mrs. Gilmore, by the way, you are looking very well yourself and I must tell you, you have done a wonderful job decorating the house. It's just beautiful." Emily, smiled at the awkwardly attempted compliment, "at least someone has noticed my handy work" as a jab to her astranged husband, and strolled over to the couch opposite Luke, who was uncomforable with the whole seperation thing. Emily sat down ceromonially at Richard's side, but a safe distance away from Richard himself, to further test Luke she asked, "nice suit, who is it by?" She was aloud to give him a hard time since Lorelai wasn't present. But mentally kicked herself for falling into old patterns. Emily knows she promised Lorelai she would keep an open mind about Luke. But Emily still had her standards for her and her daughter, old habits die hard, I guess.

Luke was a sitting duck, "I'm sorry, mam I really don't know, Lorelai picked it out for me." He half smiled and Richard laughed loudly. "I know how you feel, my boy, Emily here had a habit of constantly buying me the new season of every maker, I could never keep them straight." Luke and Richard's mild laughs subsided, Emily was impressed that Richard had even noticed the difference in his wardrobe since she'd been gone. Richard wanted to get back to the business at hand,"Now, what is it you want to discuss with us? Something to do with Lorelai?"

Emily broke in "Lorelai? Does she know you're here?"

"Uuummm no, mam, and I'd like to keep it that way." Luke cleared his throat again, " well, as you both know, I'm a long time friend of Lorelai's." Luke refused to let his nerves get the best of him, Luke solidly refused to let her parents, their haughty tone, this house, the extravagant couch he was sitting on, or the crystal glass in his hand intimidate him. he began again, "Lorelai and I have known each other for years, and I consider her the most remarkable woman I've ever know. Through good and bad, our firendship has remained intact, and recently, I finally realized just how much your daughter means to me. And as you may recall from my last visit here, I'm sure she told you that we have been seeing each other... More frequently ...ummm" clears his throat "that is more... seriously." this last sentence Luke let out slowly and cautiously. For some reason, he could then heard Lorelai in his head offer a "_Dirty_" at the number of possible obsure innuendos, he might not understand. If the internal comment was warranted it not; He felt better, having a virtual Lorelai tag along in his mind. Made this seem more bearable, seem to give him courage.

"Yes?" Richard's suspicions returned.

Emily was now surprised, Lorelai had confided in her mother when the couple first started dating. It had now been a little over a year now. Again like a chess game, Emily saw Luke's intentions few moves ahead.

"Anyone who sees the two of you can tell how much you care about each other" she offered, recalling her original impression of the reletionship from as far back as Rory's 16th birthday.

Unsure if Emily was a Friend or Foe, Luke continued. "Well, mam, as I said, we have been seeing each other, and I think we've become very serious."

"_Polly want a cracker_" the mental Lorelai offered again at his nervous repetition.

Richard sitting up in his chair, he was finally seeing where this conversation maybe going. "yes?" he prompted.

Luke took another deep breath. "Richard, Emily, I would like to ask Lorelai to marry me?"

A silence drew out. Luke was unable to read the faces of his potential in- laws.

Richard was pleased and stunned that someone like Luke, a blue collar worker, a self made man, would go through the "old money" formality and ceremony of asking the parents permission, it showed respect. He was indeed impressed, but kept his pleasure under wraps, "Tell me Luke, why do you feel you need our permission?"

Luke felt like he was at a job interview, and decided just to be honest. "Well, sir, It's not so much that I'm asking for permission, it's merely a declaration of my intentions. I understand the relationship between you, Mrs. Gilmore and your daughter has been, shall we say, rocky, for good reasons from all sides. I wanted to show both of you the respect you deserve. I understand the last time Lorelai was engaged it didn't go over so well. Partly because you both were kept in the dark for so long. And because Lorelai's feelings for Max weren't exactly mutual. I have a very good feeling that Lorelai would say yes to my proposal, ..." his train of thought had run out. "... I have the ring here if you would like to see it." he pulled the box out of his pocket and offered it to Emily, as evidence that he was serious.

Emily accepted the box, she opened it, and her shrewed eyes examined the ring closely. She was in awe by the splender and style. It was a very elegant ring, "It is Lovely, Luke." A genuine compliment for a truly magnificent ring.

"Thank you mam, It was my mother's." Luke smiled sadly. "She wanted me to have it for a woman who I felt deserved it. and it is my opinion, there is no better woman than Lorelai."

"I take it your mother is gone?" Richard asked gently, recognizing that sad smile, knowing the feeling of having recently lost his own mother, "Trix".

"Yes sir, she died when I was twelve. And my father a few years later." Luke Explained.

"So you consider yourself more of a self reliant man." Richard continuing the interview. Emily still admiring the history of the ring that may soon be on her daughter's finger. It was just beautiful.

"Yes sir, I did," he offered with a laugh "until I met your daughter. Now I can't go a day without seeing her."

And Emily probed "And you haven't asked her yet?"

"You have the ring in your hands" not totally a lie, since he really didn't answer the question. "As I said, I only want to show the both of you the utmost respect, and I didn't want to proceed without you knowing. I want you to accept me.... As the man who would do anything to make your daughter happy." Luke noticed Emily's vigulant study of the ring, and to lighten the mood with a joke, he said "if you like, I could have it appraised." He smiled to let them know he was kidding.

The three lightly laughed, and Emily, not realizing she was staring so long, handed the ring to Richard to examine. It was Emily's turn to ask a round of Questions, as Richard listened, focused on the ring.

Emily did like Luke. She will admit when she first saw him as "the Ice Man", she wasn't fond of the idea. But Luke had proven himself time and time again, to be their for Lorelai and Rory equally. She wanted to give her approval, if just to keep her good streak with Lorelai going. But she wouldn't pull any punches."And what makes you think you can provided for our daughter and granddaughter by simply owning a diner."

"Well mam, with all due respect, Lorelai does have a business of her own now. And to clairfy, I don't just own the diner, I own the entire building. I run my diner, yes, but I also collect rent on the soda shoppee next door, and I've rented out my parent's old house to reliable tenants. And should Lorelai and I get married, I would be happy to move into her house, and I could convert my apartment, my dad's old office, above the diner, for rent as well."

"I recall you telling me that you kept your diner, and your father's office, just as he left it. With such a sentimental attachment, you would redecorate the office, so it would make a suitable apartment."

"Yes mam, I will still have the diner the way he left it. and I will have the only thing I really want now, Lorelai as my wife," catching himself to late with the assumption they woud approve.

Richard still evaluating the ring, asked "any other accests or investements?"

"I recently invested in Lorelai's Inn?"not sure what Richard was reffering too. Lorelai's sarcastic voice chime in his head again, _Why didn't you bring your stock porfolio._

Emily impressed, "You invested in Lorelai's inn?"

Richard gaped, "How much?"

Not sure how to read their reaction. "Just Thirty-Thousand? She needed it to finish construction, and knowing you were already paying for Yale for Rory, she came to me. Lorelai has promised to pay me back. But, if she would marry me, there really wouldn't be a need. I'd have everything I want." Realizing how that must have sounded; money for marriage, STUPID!! _What am I a mail order bride?_ Virtual Lorelai asked.

Richard and Emily exchanged a look. and Richard observed, "But Lorelai is terrible with money?" Richard leaned forward "you mean to tell me you just handed our daughter Thirty Thousand Dollars, no questions asked? "

"Yes, Sir, she wanted to go through the formaility of a business dinner, but the timing never worked out," not sure if they new about the 'meltdown in the park', he'd just as soon skip those details. "and she was going to ask me for the money any way, so I beat her to it, and just gave it to her. I knew what it was for, I would do anything for Lorelai."

And Emily interjected "What about Rory? Will you provide for her as well?" "Of course, I like to think I've already earned my stripes with Rory."

"How?" Richard posed, protective of his pide and joy Yalie.

"Well, and these are Rory's words not mine, she said she's come to look at me as a father. No offense to Christoper, but he was never really around... I was. And Rory seems to appreicate that. And I've done certain things that any father would do. Like after her first boyfriend, Dean," Luke cleared his throat as if he'd choked on the name, recalling the events Lorelai finally confided in him of the Dragonfly's test run and Dean. "...when he uuhhh ... broke up with her, I sort of got into a fight with him... in the middle of the street."

"Ha!" Richard crowed. He never liked Dean, no direction, no goals; He only put up with him because of Rory, and here was another like minded man, who even got into brawl with him.

Seeing progress, Luke continued, "and with her second boyfriend Jess, who is actually my nephew, I threw him in a river." Leaving out as many details as possible, maybe best with Jess.

Richard could almost picture it. He didn't like that snot nose Jess either.

Emily remained on task "As we appreicate you defending our granddaughters honor, what about financial support?"

"Again, with all intended respect, mam, Rory is on her way at Yale. After that, she is an adult, and I know she will go far and make her own way. But if Rory does need any help, Lorelai and I , of course will be there; And the two of you, of course, will be there and will know if she needs anything."

"You do realize, that if you become part of this family, you will have to attend Friday night dinners on a regular basis." Emily tested.

"If I may, Emily, you are talking to a man who lost both of his parent's before he could vote. My other reletions have never been very dependable. I already Feel Lorelai and Rory are already my family. Lorelai and I getting married would just be a ceremony to make it all offical. I would love nothing better than to have a normal family enviroment, complete with structure and consistency. And after the hospitality you showed me on previous occasions. How could I ever refuse?"

All in all, Honesty was the best policy.

* * *

Back to the here and now, the couple sitting on the bridge. Lorelai amazed at the story. "You got my parent's permission.....you asked for my hand in marriage... You charmed my parents into letting you ask me to marry you." 

"Yeah, ...I did!" Luke reluctantly admited.

Still in awe, "You walked into the lion's den alone, and you came out their best friend?"

"Well I don't know about that, but your dad did say he'd give me stock tips. And your mother said she looked forward to seeing me at Friday night dinners."

"I can't believe this Luke Danes, at my house, in a suit, captivating Richard and Emily. It's times like this I wish they had survallence cameras"

"They even wanted me to stay for dinner tonight, but I told them I had a date with you that I could not break. I didn't want to arouse your suspisions."

"Understandable. Me, being your future/current fianncee, whatever." And Lorelai remebered "you didn't tell them about baby did you?"

"Lorelai, I'm not an idiot."

"Okay, good." The thought of not being pregnant still made her sad.

"So,..."Luke tried to change gears, as if reading her mind,"...I've worked it all out. And I hope the rest of the plan is okay with you."

"The rest of the plan?"

"Well, we are having dinner at you parent's this Friday, right??"

"We?"

"Well your mother will invited me"

"Okay?"

"Which reminds me, your mom is gonna call and ask you to bring me, and you'll have to give her a perfomance. Act like you don't know, give her your usual hard time"

"HEY, I've been better!"

Giving her a hard look, Luke continued "Anyway, knowing about Friday night dinner, I told them I would propose on Saturday"

"Okay, I'm still with you"

"If all went well, and you said yes..."

"Duh" holding up her left, ring-adorned hand.

"... I would call your father on Sunday, let them know how it went."

"Okay great,..."

"So, I was thinking, you call after the popping of the question, on Saturday, and suggest to your mom or dad that you stop by Hartford for lunch on Sunday with Rory and tell them in person."

"But they already know?"

"No they don't because I'm not calling till Sunday morning. And if you call on Saturday night, wanting to see them on Sunday; It's like you didn't know this was going to happen and you are really excited about something and you want to share it with them, and include them as soon as possible. And it means you have to tell them in person. As we learned the last time, is a very good idea. Plus, by you giving them a heads up on Saturday about the good news, they feel like they have an upper hand for my call on Sunday."

"Alright, ..." considering 'the plan'... , it was very thorough, and she asked "How did you know what to do?"

He shrugged, "Maybe I saw it in a movie once.. Oh there is one more thing"

"What's that?"

"You are never to know that I asked them for 'your hand'." Making air quotes.

"Why?"

"Because you are a proud modern woman and it would mortify you to have your man have to go and ask your parent's permission to marry you."

"Oh , that, but you said it wasn't asking permission, it was a declaration of intentions! I like that! I wish I could use that phrase everyday!!!" And She practiced, "I would like to declare my intentions of eating pancakes."

Lorelai thought of how well laid out this all was and cocked her head toward Luke, "Since when did you become so manipulative?"

"Since I met you? I've learned from the best, I'm getting you you marry me right?"

"Well, now that I know I'm being manipulated, I just don't know?" she teased.

"Please, no Julia Roberts impressions on the big day."

"Alright, but how do you know I didn't manipulate you, and you are the one falling into my palns perfectly?"

Luke just rolled his eyes "yeah, right!"

Lorelai giggled and she looked down at her engagament ring, "Is this really your mother's ring."

"Yes, it is."

"Shame on you, comparing your mom's ring with Cracker Jacks Prizes."

"Would you rather it was cocoa puffs?"

"I would rather have had the truth", she kissed him " it's beauiful"

"You're beautiful" they kissed again. and Luke Smiled,"You know, we have to tell Rory,... about the plan, about ... the baby not coming as soon as we thought."

She sighed, "In little bit.", and she kissed Luke again. The moonlight through the trees made this a very romantic scene, and the location was nice and secluded. When the kiss ended Luke said impressed "Wow you pick me over Coffee, you pick me over Rory, this is getting serious."

"Yeah, I scare you with my parents, I scare you into thinking we're having a baby, I scare you into marrying me. This_** is**_ getting serious."

"Hey, I'm wasn't scared... and getting married was my idea!!"

"Or so I, the Queen of Manipulation, would have your think," Lorelai smiled wide at this jest and considered "So which version should we tell people, the gazebo version, or the footbridge."

"Footbridge version?"

"Well you brought me here to the foot bridge 'on Saturday night' and proposed in the moonlight, ...We can dress it up more if we need to."

"Hmmmm the footbridge it is, stressful day, romantic night, we know your not pregnant."

And Lorelai offered a suggestive "Not yet?" with as devilish grin in Luke's direction.

And Luke smiled with and replied with "Dirty". And he kissed again, and leading her down to lay on the footbridge with him, and the couple star gazed, held each other close, to keep warm on the cool night, and enjoyed their secret engagement, with an Offical Gilmore Seal of Approval.

* * *

**END  
  
Insert AWWWWWWWWWs here   
  
Hope you Liked IT!!**

**R/R on anything you like, my titles, my writing, my take on characters. Help me improve!!! **

**I Thank You!!!**


End file.
